Après la guerre
by LittleMiss84
Summary: Hermione pourchasse Draco Malfoy. Mais rien ne se passe comme prévu. HG&SS et HG&DM.
1. Chapitre1

**Disclaimer :**** Rien ne m'appartient tout est à J.K Rowling .**

**Encore une nouvelle fic, je sais ça commence à faire beaucoup en même temps mais celle-ci ne devrait pas être très longue, enfin je crois (je ne garantis rien en fait !!!). **

**Le résumé anticipe un peu sur ce qui va se passer, les chose sérieuses commenceront surtout dans le 3è chp (si j'arrive à m'y tenir) mais les 2 premier chp servent surtout à présenter la situation d'Hermione, enfin bon en lisant ce chp vous comprendrez pourquoi il m'a semblé important de ne pas attaquer directement par de l' « action ».**

**BONNE LECTURE !!!!!!!!!!**

APRES LA GUERRE Chapitre I 

« On va boire un dernier verre au Pré-au- Lard avant de partir, tu viens avec nous ? proposa Ginny à Hermione.

Cette dernière, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la tour Nord, poussa un soupir : « Tu sais bien que j'ai entrainement.

"Il peut tout de même te laisser un soir, ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on retourne à Hogwarts ! Ce n'est pas comme si on allait L'affronter à nouveau. Tu sais, il faudrait que tu lui rappeles que Harry L'a vaincu. La guerre est finie.

"Tant qu'il restera des Death Eaters en liberté, le guerre ne sera pas terminée. Mais entre deux Crucio, je tenterai de lui rafraîchir la mémoire, dit Hermione en esquissant un sourire à son amie.

"Alors bon courage 'Mione ! dit-elle en ouvrant la porte. Au fait elle te va très bien ta nouvelle coiffure », ajouta-t-elle avant de s'éclipser.

Le soleil disparaissait derrière les arbres de la Forêt Interdite. Hermione sortit finalement de sa rêverie et se rendit à la salle d'entrainement. Les élèves étaient en vacances, alors Hogwarts semblait bien vide. Grace à son statut d'Auror, elle povait s'y rendre sans avoir à se justifier auprès du Ministère.

La lutte contre les Death Eaters restant l'accaparait et c'était tant mieux. Cela lui permettait d'avoir l'esprit occupé, de ne pas trop penser aux terribles événements qui avaient eu lieu.

Ainsi depuis un an, sa vie se résumait à son combat contre les Death Eaters et à son "entrainement" avec lui. Mais personne ne se doutait de ce qui se passait vraiment pendant ces scéances. Leur relation avait évolué d'une façon inattendue, même lui, selon Hermione, ne se rendait pas compte à quel point tout avait changé. Ses motivations, sa vision de la vie s'étaient profondément modifiées.

Elle ouvrit la large porte dont les battants s'écartèrent en un grincement. Le bruit de ses chaussures à talon résonna dans la pièce. Il n'était pas là.

Cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Ces derniers temps il préferait rester dasn ses appartements.

Depuis la chute de Voldemort, sa fonction d'agent double n'était plus. Son utilité au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix s'en était trouvée diminuée. Cependant il participait toujours aux réunions tenues dans l'ancienne maison des Blacks. Mais il n'était plus qu'un observateur alors qu'Hermione gagnait de plus en plus de poids et de liberté d'action dans l'organisation. Heureusement ils n'aborait jamais ce sujet plutôt sensible, d'ailleurs ils discutaient peu. Pourtant ils avaient beaucoup en commun mais aucun d'eux n'avait jamais montré le besoin de se confier. Ils n'en avaient pas vrraiment envie d'ailleurs.

Finalement elle entreprit de le rejoindre dans ses appartements. Elle prit un peu de poudre sur la cheminée, prononça « Hogwarts appartement de Severus Snape » puis lança la poudre dans l'antre.

Quelques secondes plus tard elle se retrouva dans le salon de ce dernier. Le soleil couché, son appartement était bien sombre. Aucune bougie n'était allumée.

Elle crut tout d'abord qu'il n'était pas là non plus.Mais le bras qui lui entourra ferment la taille et les lèvres qui lui effleurèrent le cou, lui prouvèrent le contraire. Sans un mot ils se déshabillèrent et poursuivèrent leur étreinte dans la chambre. Plongés dans le noir, ils explorèrent chacun le corps de l'autre. Les gémissements de plaisir d'Hermione, lorsque finalement Severus la pénêtra, brisèrent le silence de la nuit.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le calme revint sur Hogwarts. Les deux corps nus, enlacés dans la noirceur de la nuit, s'endormirent profondément gardant ainsi l'empreinte du plaisir provoqué par leur alchimie.

En même temps que le soleil se levait, Hermione s'éveilla. Prenant garde à ne pas réveiller Severus, elle se glissa hors du lit et alla dans le salon. Tôt le matin, le ciel était un mélange de rose et d'orange donnant une lumière particulière à la pièce.

Elle se dirigea vers la large bibliothèque, retira un livre, plongea sa main à son ancienne place et en sortit une clé. Elle la remit. Puis elle ouvrit l'armoire en bois près de la fenêtre et glissa la clé dans la serrure du petit coffre à l'interieur. Un clic se fit entendre et il s'ouvrit. Une dizaine de fioles 'y trouvait. Hermione ne perdit pas un instant et prit la plus petite tout au fond. Elle referma tout et rapidement s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

L'excitation la gagna. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage amaigri. Elle mit en marche la douche mais n'y entra pas. Elle posa le flacon sur le rebord du lavabo et avec précaution dévisa le bouchon.

Un instant elle croisa son propre regard renvoyé par le miroir. Même si elle avait coupé ses long cheveux qui accentuaient sa maigreur, on remarquait ses joues creuses. Le peu de maquillage qu'elle mettait, servait à cacher ses cernes et son teint devenu cireux. Elle le savait. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même. Ses bras, ses jambes s'étaient amigris et sa poitrine avait fondu par la même occasion. Et personne ne semblait le remarquer. Et dire que tout cela était dû à la petite fiole qui se trouvait devant elle.

Elle étouffa un rire, plus près de la folie que de la joie, en faisant le constat sur sa situation. _Voilà Hermione à quoi tu es réduite maintenant._

Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de déposer troois gouttes du produit, si précieux à ses yeux, sur la veine dans le creux de son bras, pour finalement en ajouter une de plus. Elle referma le flacon et le cacha dans une serviette de bain.

Le liquide fut absorbé par sa peau et s'insinua dans son corps par ses veines. Elle se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude dans la douche.

Alors qu'elle sentait que la drogue faisait effet, elle se détendit, laissant l'eau couler le long de son corps. Ses sensations étaient décuplées. Elle resentait chaque goutte sur sa peau. Elle soupira de plaisir. Elle ne sentait plus ce vide. Ses problèmes n'étaient plus que de lointains souvenirs car seul l'instant présent comptait. La solitude n'existait plus. Elle était un être complet, selon elle. Elle n'avait besoin de rien d'autre. Le monde pouvait bien s'écrouler, ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'elle vivait maintenant. Tout ce qu'elle voyait lui semblait coupé d'elle, comme si elle n'avait lus de lien avec l'exterieur.

A cet instant-là, elle se rendit compte à quel point cette sentation lui avait manqué. Mais un bruit à la porte attira son attention. C'était Severus : « Hermione, laisse moi entrer maintenant », ordonna-t-il. Mais elle n'en avait que faire. Elle ne le laisserait pas tout gâcher.

« Alohomora », entendit-elle. La porte s'ouvrit et Severus écarta les battants de la douche avec violence. Il éteignit le jet sous le regard incrédule d'Hermione, qui regarda la scène comme une simple spéctatrice.

Severus lui saisit le poignet, la ramenant un peu plus à la réalit : « Arrête, tu me fais mal », cria Hermione sous le choc de l'empoignade de son amant. Elle dégagea son bras qu'elle bloqua contre sa poitrine pour qu'il ne puisse pas l'agripper à nouveau. Si ses sens étaient décuplés par la drogue, la douleur l'était aussi. Un hématome se forma au bout de quelques secondes là où Severus avait resséré sa poigne.

Ce dernier la regardait d'un air médusé, mais elle ne s'en rendait pas compte.

« Alors c'est ça que tu as pris ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? » cria-t-il.

Il attrappa la serviette et la lui lança pour qu'elle se sèche. Hermione la laissa tomber alors que le flacon caché à l'intérieur se brisa sur le carrelage. Elle voulut se précipiter pour ramasser les débrits, mais il fut plus rapide. Il essaya de l'en éloigner le plus doucement possible pour ne pas la blesser. Il savait qu'elle risquait l'overdose si elle entrait en si peu de temps une deuxième fois en contact avec la drogue : « Arrête Hermione ! Ca va te tuer ! » dit-il en la bloquant dans un coin de la salle de bain loin de la flaque.

Son corps nu se recroquevilla : « Tu as tout détruit. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé faire comme d'habitude ? murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

"Depuis quand te droques-tu ?

"Je ne te dois pas d'explication, répondit-elle en élevant la voix.

"Quoi ? J'ai le droit de savoir. Tu t'es servi de moi pour te défoncer, renchérit Severus.

"Mais toi aussi ! Ne me dit pas que de baisser une ancienne élève n'est pas une drogue pour un vieux professeur comme toi », lança-t-elle.

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il est vrai qu'il n'éprouvait pas d'amour pour elle, mais de là à résumer leur histoire à un fantasme de vieil homme pour une ancienne élève, c'était trop.

« Je t'enmène à l'hopital Saint Mungo, ils vont te soigner.

"Et tu leur expliqueras que tu détenais de la Delirium, une drogue uniquement utilisée par les Death Eaters et d'ailleurs mise au point par eux. Avec tes talents en potion, je suis sûr que cela interessera le Ministère. Sais-tu qu'ils se sont toujours demandés jusqu'à quel point tu jouais ton rôle d'agent double.

"Tais-toi, dit-il.

"Tu n'as rien vu pendant tous ces mois alors que tu couchais avec moi. Tu n'as même pas remarqué que j'avais changé physiquement. »

Severus arrêta son regard sur son corps nu, prenant seulement maintenant conscience de son état. Elle n'avait que la peau sur les os. Il avait pourtant passé des nuits entières à parcourir son corps et il n'avait rien remarqué.

« Alors on reste sans voix, reprit Hermione. Avoue, tu ne m'as jamais vraiment regardé.

"Non, c'est faux, cria-t-il.

"Tu ne m'as pas vu. Tu m'as laissé m'enfoncer dans cette merde sans lever un doigt !

"Tu te trompes !

"Du moment que j'écartais les jambes, ça allait pour toi. Tu ne m'as jamais regard ! Tu ne m'as pas vu, hurla-t-elle folle de rage.

"Ca suffit ! cria-t-il les yeux emplis de rage »

Hermione se tut, surprise par sa réaction. D'un coup de baguette il fit disparaître les débris par terre puis à l'aide d'une formule Hermione se retrouva habillée.

« Va-t'en », dit-il les yeux fixés sur le mur. Il ne voulait pas croiser son regard.

Hermione se leva et d'un pas incertain sortit de la salle de bain. Elle ne se retourna même pas, pour voir s'il l'avait suivi, avant de rentrer chez elle grâce à la poudre de cheminée.

* * *

Félicitation pour ceux qui sont arrivés jusqu'au bout !!!! 

**Envoyer moi des reviews pour que je sache si c'est la peine que je continue cette fic ou pas et aussi pour avoir vos réactions !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**BISOUS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**NB : Je rappele que la drogue c'est mal donc il ne faut pas se droguer !Et que la drogue c'est cher donc il ne faut pas se droguer ! Voilà la moral, qu'on aille pas me dire que ma fic incite à se droguer !!!**


	2. Réunion d'urgence

**Disclaimer : **** Rien n'est à moi tout à J.K.R.**

**MERCI POUR LES REVIEWS ET REPONSES A LA FIN DU CHAPITRE.**

**Je vous préviens tout de suite que ce chp met en place l'intrigue mais la suite sera relativement différente car la situation changera complètement. Mais je ne vous en dit pas plus !**

**Bonne lecture !!!!**

*******************************************

APRES LA GUERRE Chapitre II : Réunion d'urgence 

Hermione réapparut dans la cheminée de son salon et s'écroula par terre. Elle manquait de souffle, son corps était sous le choc des flammes vertes générées par le transport par voie de cheminée. Intérieurement, elle se maudit de l'avoir utilisé si peu de temps après la prise de sa dose.

Mais elle n'aurait pas pu rester à Hogwarts dans cet état-là et surtout avec Severus fou furieux. Un château aurait été bien trop petit pour eux deux !

Elle se hissa péniblement sur le canapé et se blottit en position phoetale. Rapidement elle sombra dans le sommeil.

Un petit coup frappé à la fenêtre la réveilla. Doucement elle se leva. Elle grimaça de douleur à cause des courbatures. Le soleil était déjà couché. Elle avait dormi toute la journée. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa entrer la chouette. L'animal lui déposa une lettre puis s'envola. Hermione avait peur et sentait la fin arrivée. Pour elle cela ne pouvait être que sa lettre de renvoie des Aurors. Severus avait dû en parler à Moody, le chef de l'Ordre maintenant qu'Albus Dumbeldore était décédé.

La main tremblante, le souffle coupé, elle décacheta l'enveloppe, déplia le mot et le lut à voix haute sans vraiment y faire attention : « Réunion d'urgence au siège. Transplaner immédiatement. »

C'était tout ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Hermione était déconcertée. Soit quelque chose de grave s'était produit, soit ils la convoquaient en urgence dans le plus grand secret pour vite régler le problème qu'elle représentait et ne pas ternir la réputation de l'Ordre, si bien sûr Severus leur avait tout révélé.

Même si elle n'avait pas les idées bien clair, l'absence de signature sur le mot ne lui échappa pas. Moody n'avait pas posé sa signature magique. C'était étrange.

En vitesse elle récita une formule pour changer de vêtements et faire un brin de toilette. Elle n'avait pas un instant à perdre mais elle tenait tout de même à arriver à la réunion dans un bon état. Elle devait se préparer à ne rien laisser paraître de ce qui s'était produit la veille. Avant de transplaner elle attrappa une pomme pour repas de la journée. C'était peu mais elle sentait que son corps n'avait pas besoin de plus. 

Quelques secondes plus tard elle apparut dans le couloir de la maison des Blacks. Molly Weasley l'accueuillit à bras ouvert. Hermione sentit son cœur se sairer lorsqu'elle la pris dans ses bras en signe de bienvenue. _// Si tu savais ce que j'ai fait tu ne voudrais même plus me croiser. Pardon// _

Mais comme à son habitude, Hermione ne laissa rien transparaître et la suivit sans un mot jusqu'à la salle de réunion tout en croquant dans sa pomme.

Elles entrèrent. A peine une dizaine de personnes y étaient. Arthur Weasley discutait avec Fred et Ginny près de la cheminée. Tonk était assise plongée dans ses pensées tout comme Karse, le chef des Aurors des USA venu prêter main forte à l'Ordre du Phénix lorsque le Ministère de la Magie avait donné libre champ à Albus pour venir à bout de Voldemort. Percy était concentré sur un parchemin. Hermione pensait avoir repérer tout le monde mais sortant d'une zone d'ombre de la pièce Severus apparut. Son visage était impassible, sans un mot ni même un regard il s'installa à la table.

« Apparement nous sommes tous là, déclara Arthur d'une voix monotone. Installez-vous tous nous allons commencer. »

Tous s'assirent, Hermione lança discrètement sa pomme dans la cheminée puis trouva le moyen de se mettre en face de Severus. Elle préferait se positionner ainsi pour facilement communiquer avec lui si la réunion était à son sujet. Elle parvint à capter son regard et elle le fixa. Sans pouvoir vraiment l'expliquer elle savait qu'il avait compris son message. Elle le surveillait et n'allait pas le laisser dire ce qui pourrait nuire à sa carrière.

Arthur s'éclaircit la voix et commença : « Ce que j'ai à vous annoncer ce soir est hélas une bien grave nouvelle. Alastor Moody a été assassiné. » 

Personne ne dit mot. Tous restèrent silencieux, le temps de digérer la nouvelle. Karse ne semblait pas étonné. Hermione pensa alors qu'il avait dû être au courant avant le début de la réunion ainsi que Tonk qui prit la parole en première : « Finigan et Zabini ne devrait pas tarder. Ce sont eux qui l'ont découvert.

_ En attendant nous devons rapidement nous organiser. Il ne faut pas que l'Ordre soit déstabiliser, dit Arthur. Moody n'aurait pas permis cela », ajouta-il d'une voix triste.

Cette fois-ci ce fut Percy qui se leva et déroula un parchemin : « Afin d'éviter les problèmes d'organisation que nous avions eu suite au décés d'Albus Dumbeldore… », il fit une pause.

L'évocation de la mort du grand sorcier était toujours très douloureuse pour les membres de l'Ordre. Mais tous savaient qu'ils devaient mettre de côté cet événement pour mieux avancer. Alors il reprit lorsqu'Athur lui fit signe de continuer : « Nous nous étions mis d'accord avec Moody pour qu'il rédige un document avec des consignes au cas où il ne serait plus en mesure d'assurer la direction de l'Ordre. Ainsi dans ce document, ildonne le nom de la personne qui devra prendre la tête du commandement. Il a tenu aussi à désigner la personne qui s'occupera de mener l'enquête et ramener son meurtrier, mort ou vif, si toute fois son assassin a pu lui survivre »

Percy inspira profondement : « Ainsi celui qui désormais commandera l'Ordre est …, il s'arrêta comme s'il avait peur.

_ Percy, qui est cette personne, demanda fermement Karse.

_ …Severus Snape », dit-il d'une voix blanche.

Tous étaient stupéfaits. Seul Severus et Hermione parvenait à cacher leur étonnement. Severus avait des milliers de questions qui affluaient dans sa tête : pourquoi lui ? Comment allait-il réussir à s'imposer à l'Ordre car il savait pertinemment que le Ministère voulait le mettre le plus possible à l'écart... Puis il croisa le regard d'Hermione. Son visage était serein mais son regard ne le trompait pas. Un sourire nacquit sur son visage mais personne sauf elle ne le remarqua. Hermione savait que maintenant sa carrière était fichu, d'ailleurs c'était plus que sa carrière mais sa vie ! Elle avait tout sacrifier dans cette guerre pour maintenant se retrouver sous le commandement de la seule personne qui connaît sa faiblesse. Il allait la virer.

Karse intervint : « Je dois vous avouer que moi non plus je ne m'attendait pas à un tel choix. Mais si c'est celui de Moody je pense que c'est le bon. Il n'a jamais pris de décision à la légère et sachez, dit-il en s'adressant à Severus, que je vous soutiendrais. » Severus fit un signe de tête en guise de remerciement.

Fred prit la parole : « Pour être franc avec vous tous, je ne peux qu'être réticent à l'idée de suivre les ordre d'un Death Eater.

_ Fred, dois-je te rappeler que c'est un ancien Death Eater. Il a risquer sa vie bien plus que toi dans cette guerre en étant un agent double, corrigea Ginny sans non plus montrer un penchant pour la nomination de Snape.

_ Moody a fait le bon choix », commença Hermione. Elle savait l'atout qu'il représentait. « Au stade où nous en sommes, les Death Eater tentent de fuir, ils se divisent. Je ne serais même pas étonnée que ce soit seulement un petit groupe qui ait décidé de s'en prendre à Moody sans en parler avec les autres rescapés. Il n'existe plus d'organisation de Death Eater mais seulemenet des petites cellules. Et Snape connaît leurs habitudes, comment les Death Eaters fonctionent séparemment, puisqu'il en a été un », finit-elle.

Snape lui jeta un regard amusé qu'elle fut la seule à pouvoir interprêter. Il pensait qu'elle voulait entrer dans ses bonnes graces pour qu'il oublie leur altercation. Mais elle le regarda avec froideur et il ravala le sourire qui timidement se dessinait sur son visage. Hermione voulait juste que les autres membres mettent de côté leurs appréhensions. Elle ne faisait pas de la lèche à son ancien amant !

Voyant que tous avaient digéré la nouvelle, Percy continua de lire le parchemin : « Hermione Granger sera chargé de l'enquête », déclara-t-il. 

Cette nouvelle ne fit pas autant de remou que la nomination de Snape. Personne ne contesta ou ne se montra réticent. Severus n'eut même pas le temps d'en placer une car déjà Percy et Arthur Weasley le prièrent de venir dans une autre salle pour discuter des prochaines actions à mener. Il lui lança un dernier regard avant de quitter la pièce. Hermione ne savait pas comment l'interprêter et à vrai dire cela lui était égal.

Severus avait les mains liées car s'il venait à réveler leur petit secret les conséquences pour lui en auraient été aggravées dû fait de sa position de chef. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour gacher une telle opportunité.

Le nouveau chef de l'Ordre du Phénix partit, chacun se leva. Karse s'en alla expliquant qu'ils avaient des affaires à régler et encouragea Hermione en lui souhaîtant bonne chance. Tonk voulut s'exclipser aussi mais Fred la retint pour lui parler. Pendant ce temps Hermione discuta avec Ginny, plus éprouvée par la mort de Moody qu'elle n'y paraissait : « He Ginny,tu vas tenir de le coup ? demanda Hermione.

_ Oui il le faut mais c'est que je n'avais jamais pensé que l'on revivrait cela, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

_ Il faut que tu sois forte. Harry a besoin de toi.

_ Je sais. Le choc va être terrible pour lui. C'était en quelque sorte son mentor.

_ Ecoute il faut que tu me promettes de ne rien lui dire,dit Hermione avec fermeté.

_ Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? s'écria Ginny.

_ S'il apprend la nouvelle il voudra rentrer à Londres pour trouver le coupable. D'un point de vue d'Auror, il gênera l'enquête et même pourra mettre en périle des vies. Mais en tant qu'amie, il faut le préserver. Il a déjà subit suffisamment d'épreuves. Tu es d'ailleurs la mieux placée pour savoir ça. Il n'a pas besoin d'un vendetta en plus de tout ce qu'il a traversé, lui expliqua-t-elle.

_ Je comprend. Mais lorsque tu auras ramené le coupable au Ministère je lui raconterais tout.

_ C'est entendu. Comme tu es pour l'instant son seul contact avec le monde de la magie, cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile de le lui cacher. Il faudra que tu sois forte, ma Gin', dit-elle en lui essuyant les larmes sur ses joues.

_ Je vais rentrer dès ce soir. Tu sais que j'aurais aimmé passer plus de temps avec toi mais…

_ Ecoute. Ton amoureux t'attend et moi j'ai une mission à effectuer, alors ne t'inquiète pas ! Dis lui simplement que je pense beaucoup à lui.

_ D'accord 'Mione ! » dit-elle puis après avoir embrassé Fred et Tonk elle s'en alla.

Hermione s'aprocha d'eux : « Je tenais à vous prévenir qu'étant donné l'importance de cette enquête, je ne vous divulgerais pas les informations que Zabini et Finigan m'apporteront. Je tiens à régler cette affaire dans les plus bref délais. » Tous deux hochèrent la tête en signe d'accord.

« Je souhaîte que vous soyez présent lorsqu'ils me remettront les indices et les pièces du dossier pour que vous attestiez que l'échange a bien été fait. Mais je partirais immédiatement après pour les consulter seule », déclara-t-elle. Elle savait qu'elle était assez sèche mais Fred et Tonk comprenaient parfaitement la situation et savaient qu'ils ne devaient pas perdre de temps en formule de politesse superflues et explications inutiles.

Finigan et Zabini surgirent dans la salle. Ils étaient tous les deux essouflés.

Fred s'avança vers eux : « La réunion a déjà eu lieu. C'est à Hermione que vous devez remettre le dossier.

_ Bien. Tiens Hermione et surtout retrouve ce salaud, dit Finigan les yeux emplis de haine.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que j'échouerais dans ma mission », dit-elle en prenant la carte noire qu'il lui tendit.

Sans rien ajouter, elle sortit et transplana chez elle. Ele s'assit à son bureua et posa la carte. Elle sortit sa baguette et frappa deux fois dessus. Elle murmura : « Qui est l'assassin ? »

Le nom de Draco Malfoy apparut dessus. Hermione eut un frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine.

« Non ce n'est pas possible ! », s'écria-t-elle.

**********************************************************

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Selphie :**** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J''espère que ce chp t'a plu ! Biz !**

**Gaiyle :**** Ca me fait énormément plaisir que tu apprécie aussi cette fic. J'espère en tout cas que la suite te plait aussi. Pour ce qui est de ta question sur le comment Hermione s'est retrouvé dans cet état, au fur et à mesure j'expliquerai pas des flash back et de trucs comme ça. Mais par rapport au fait que personne n'a rien remarqué, je te dirais franchement que lorsque l'on voit souvent une personne, au bout d'un moment on n'y fait plus attention. C'est ce qui s'est passé avec Severus. Gros bisous et merci, merci pour ta reviews !!!!**

**Les choses intéressantes vous arriver très prochainement !!!!**

**REVIEWS SONT TRES MOTIVANTES ET FONT PLAISIR ALORS….  MERCI !!!**


	3. Premier pas vers les tourments

*

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout à JKR.**

**Je vous envoie un merci aussi gros que les seins de la regrettée Lolo Ferrarri (désolé pour la référence mais j peux faire pire ! niark !niark !) à mes super revieweuses : Link, Raph, LOU4, Selphie, Kaorulabelle.**

**Encore merci ! Vos reviews me donnent du courage pour écrire ! Bisous !**

**Je tiens d'avance à m'excuser auprès de Link pour le chp parce que je crois que tu vas pas trop apprécier, mais j'espère que tu me pardonneras, enfin tu verra en lisant…**

**Ce chp est plus long que les autres alors j'espère qu'il va vous plaire parce que j'ai vraiment galeré pour l'écrire. Bah ouai j'avais la chanson « Let's go to the gay bar » de electric six dans la tête alors ça m'a pas facilité la tâche !!!! : )**

**BONNE LECTURE !!!!**

**Au fait maintenant c'est du R alors ne lisez pas si vous savez que ce rate est trop haut pour vous. **

*****************************************

**APRES LA GUERRE**

**CHAPITRE 3 :**** Premier pas vers les tourments**

Hermione renouvella le sort plusieurs fois et obtint toujours la même réponse : Draco Malfoy avait assassiné Moody.

Elle mit quelques instants pour réorganiser ses pensées, mettre de côté ses émotions et agir comme un Auror digne de ce nom. 

La carte que Zabini lui avait confié permettait d'avoir accès à toutes les pièces du dossier et c'est pour cela qu'elle était capable de désigner Draco Malfoy comme coupable. Hermione avait confiance en ce procédé. La carte analysait tous les éléments, cela allait des témoignages aux empreintes magiques. Elle savait que cela ne servait à rien de se battre contre les conclusions de l'objet. 

Elle entreprit alors d'examiner elle-même les pièces du dossier. 

Grâce à sa baguette, elle actionna le portail contenu dans la carte et y plongea la main. Elle en sortit une sphère, qu'elle posa avec précaussion sur la table puis renouvella l'opération. Cette fois-ci elle sentait qu'il restait quelque chose mais ne parvenait pas à la saisir, comme si quelqu'un tentait en même temps qu'elle de l'atteindre. Elle n'insista pas et referma le portail. Il y avait un autre moyen d'y accéder.

S'agenouillant devant la cheminée, elle entreprit de contacter Rémus par voie de feu de cheminée. Etant loup-garou, sa vie dans le monde de la magie et des muggles n'était pas facile. Malgré les services rendus dans le combat contre Voldemort, le Ministère lui rendait la vie impossible. Il s'était donc établi dans le sous-sol des archives. 

La mort de Sirius l'avait terriblement ébranlé, plus d'ailleurs qu'il ne l'avait laissé paraître à l'époque. Après l'avoir vengé en abattant Bellatrix, il s'était renfermé sur lui même et avait coupé tout contact avec les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ce qui avait énormément affligé Tonk. Elle avait l'air d'avoir pris dix ans de plus depuis le renferment de Rémus, nul doute que ses sentiments pour lui étaient bien plus que de l'amitié, ce qu'il n'était pas prêt à accepter.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il répondit à son appel : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Hermione ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

_ Il y a moins d'une heure, on a déposé les pièce du dossier sur l'assassinat de Moody et je n'arrive pas à accéder à un objet, je voudrais que tu me l'envoies le plus vite possible, dit-elle sans même tenter de lui demander comment il allait, elle savait qu'il la rembarrerai.

_ D'accord », répondit-il puis il brisa le lien.

Hermione alla se chercher une bière, et s'assit en face de la sphère.

Elle ne savait pas comment expliquer l'appréhension qu'elle avait, le nœud dans son estomac. A petite gorgée elle but sa bière, repoussant un peu plus le moment de prendre connaissance des preuvres de la culpabilité de Draco, retardant la vérité.

Mais l'arrivée d'une chouette vint la soustraire à ses pensées. C'était la fameuse pièce manquante. Rémus n'avait pas trainé, se dit-elle.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, récupéra le paquet et l'oiseau reprit son envol. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et l'ouvrit. C'était un coffret. Elle souleva le couvercle. 

Elle retint sa respiration à la vue de l'objet. Puis elle le prit délicatement dans ses mains.

C'était un fin ruban noir avec un serpend en argent pour pendentif. Le contact du métal sur sa peau fut comme un choc qui déclancha une vague de souvenirs, qu'elle avait pourtant enfoui au plus profond de son esprit.

Tout prenait racine à l'opération d'infiltration qu'ils avaient mené contre Voldemort et les Death Eaters, la dernière et victorieuse attaque de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Elle se souvint du matin où elle avait été convoquée dans le plus grand secret à Hogwarts. Elle avait dû interrompre son entrainement d'Auror.

Dumbeldore les avait accueuilli dans son bureau. Severus, Harry, Moody et Minerva étaient aussi présents. Sans perdre un instant, il vint au fait et exposa le plan qu'il avait mis au point, un plan aussi risqué qu'ingénieux. Mais à ce moment-là personne ne s'en était aperçu.

Il voulait sous l'apparence d'Harry provoquer Voldemort en duel. Tous savait qu'Il craignait beaucoup moins le jeune garçon que le grand sorcier et Albus comptait bien en tirer avantage. Pourtant il insista sur le fait qu'Harry devait continuer l'entrainement avec Moody car la victoire n'était pas assurée. Mais il disait qu'il bénéficierait de l'effet de surprise.

Personne ne fit d'objection. Tous voulaient en finir avec cette guerre et Dumbeldore avait été plutôt convainquant.

Harry, Moody et Minerva quittèrent le bureau mais Severus et Hermione restèrent sous la demande du sorcier. Il voulait discuter de la potion à utiliser pour la transformation.

Mais après qu'ils se soient retrouvés tous les trois, d'une phrase il tailla en pièces toutes leurs certitudes : « Je vous ai menti. Mais sutout ne m'interrompez pas, je vais tout vous expliquer », dit-il alors qu'Hermione et Severus s'apprêtaient à parler. 

« Il est évident que je vais perdre le combat contre Voldemort.

_ Mais…, commença Hermione qui s'arrêta aussitôt sous le regard menaçant de Snape.

_ C'est Harry qui le vaincra, mais seulement avec votre aide à tous les deux. »

Snape et Hermione se jetèrent mutuellement un regard de dégôut. Il l'avait toujours rabaissé en classe et elle ne tenait pas à ce que cela recommence.

« Mais pourquoi provoquer Voldemort en duel si vous savez que vous perdrez ? C'est du suicide ! s'exclama-t-elle.

_ Ma mort ne serra pas vaine, elle servira à Harry.

_ Il a fait le deuil de trop personnes, vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi, s'emporta-t-elle.

_ Miss Granger silence, ordonna Snape. Laissez le s'expliquer.

_ Merci Severus. Je veux que mes pouvoirs lui soient transmis. C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de vous Miss Granger», dit-il.

Hermione se figea. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il lui demanderait une chose pareille et d'ailleurs elle croyait que personne n'était au courant.

« Je ne comprend pas Albus. Quel est le rapport entre elle et ce type de magie ? Ce n'est d'ailleurs qu'une légende, intervint Severus qui sentait que quelque chose lui échappait.

_ Elle a étudié la transmission de pouvoirs et si je ne me trompe pas elle a réussi à maîtriser cette technique. »

La jeune sorcière n'osa pas croiser le regard des deux hommes. Elle savait que ce qu'elle avait fait était contraire à tous les principes enseignés, et de surcroît très dangereux. 

Mais elle finit par parler, sentant que Snape était près à lui bondir à la gorge si elle ne s'expliquait pas immédiatement.

« Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez au courant, commença-t-elle. Mais j'aurais dû me douter que vous me surveilliez de près », elle prit une longue inspiration comme si ce qu'elle allait réveler allait les plonger dans des eaux troubles.

« En effet j'ai réussi à subtiliser la magie d'un sorcier, un Death Eater, McNair pour être exacte. »

Elle entendit Snape murmurer quelque chose mais elle continua son récit : « C'est lors de ma sixième année que je suis tombée par hasard sur un ancien livre datant du 12ème siècle. J'ai mis près de 2 ans à le traduire pour finalement comprendre que je touchais à de la magie noire. Peu de temps après j'ai commencé des expérimentations. Bien sûr je n'ai jamais fait d'essais sur des êtres umains. D'ailleurs ce qui s'est passé avec McNair était un accident. Je ne voulais lui faire. Je ne pensais pas d'ailleurs en être capable. C'est juste que … », elle s'arrêta. 

Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains pour tenter de reprendre un peu de constance. Les deux hommes la fixait, attendait patiemment ses explications, qu'elle racourcissait le plus possible. Mais ils ne se rendaient pas compte de ce qu'ils lui demandaient.

« J'étais à Hogsmeade pour voir des livres anciens que le libraire avait trouvé. J'y suis restée jusque très tard dans la nuit. En voulant retourner chez moi, je me suis retrouvée prise au piège dans une ruelle. Il m'attendait. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir, qu'il m'avait désarmé. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'instint de survie, ou bien si les écrits ont pris possession de moi. Mais j'ai prononcé des paroles que d'ailleurs je ne serais même pas capable de traduire et j'ai senti la force de McNair venir à moi. Il s'est écroulé, mort. C'est dangereux, malsain, croyez moi. Je n'ai rien contrôlé, je ne maîtrise pas cette technique ce n'est qu'un concours de circonstances. Il ne faut pas le faire.

_ Mais je ne vous laisse pas le choix », répliqua froidement Dumbeldore, ce qui surprit Severus et Hermione. Le grand sorcier montrait un autre visage à présent. 

« C'est la seule solution et vous le ferez sinon nous périrons tous.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas me forcer à faire ça, s'écria Hermione, alarmé par le comportement du directeur autrefois si prévenant.

_ Si, j'en ai le pouvoir et ne m'obligez pas à l'utiliser contre vous. Severus vous assistera pour vous préparez et vous mettrez ensemble au point la potion de transformation.

_ Mais Albus qu'est-ce qui vous…tenta Severus aussi choqué par l'attitude du sorcier.

_ Il est de mon devoir de prendre certaines decisions et je le ferais même si cela ne vous convient pas. Je dois mettre un terme à ce combat qui finira pas détruire le monde entier si on ne fait rien, alors ne discutez pas mes ordres, répliqua-t-il sans ciller. Miss Granger, nous vous avons préparé une chambre près des cachots. Vous y resterez pour travailler avec le professeur Snape. Vos affaires y sont déjà. Maintenant vous pouvez sortir. »

Ils n'ajoutèrent rien et quittèrent silencieusement le bureau.

Hermione frissona encore en se remémorant ce fameux soir. La lutte contre Voldemort lui était soudain parut sous un autre angle, celui du sacrifice. Mais elle ne voulait pas se laisser envahir par tous ces souvenirs pénibles. Elle fixa à nouveau le pendentif et ne put éviter le flot de souvenirs de remonter une secone fois à la surface.

C'était dix mois après cette fameuse réunion qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur ce serpent en argent. Ils étaient une dizaine enfermés dans un cachot qui puait la mort. Des traces de sang se trouvaient sur les murs. Tous, membres de l'Ordre du Phénix attendaient que les Death Eaters décident de leur sort. Heureusement personne n'avait été gravement blessé. 

Hermione se tenait assise dans un coin, la main serré sur la plaie au bras de Ron. Quand ils entendirent des bruits de pas résonnant sur les dalles. C'était Lucius Malfoy.

Il s'avança, le regard fier scrutant les prisonniers : « Eh bien qu'avons-nous l ? Une bande de gamins qui a voulu jouer dans la cour des grands. Que vous êtes stupides ! Maintenant que Saint Potter n'est plus qu'un vieux souvenir et que le vieux fou se terre dans son école, vous êtes abandonnés, dit-il en riant. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas nous allons vous remettre dans le droit chemin, mes enfants », dit-il avec un sourire carnacier.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de trembler. Elle savait ce qu'il avait en tête, elle savait ce qui les attendait. Ron tourna un regard inquiet vers elle. Mais Lucius aussi, sauf que son regard était celui d'un animal qui allait refermer ses griffes sur sa proie.

« Miss Granger, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Une élève très prometteuse à ce qu'il paraît. Nous allons vérifier ça. Sauf que cette fois que je serai le professeur, dit-il en passant sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieur.

_ N'y comptez pas, s'écria Ron alors que tous se mirent devant elle pour lui faire barrage.

_ Ah mes enfants vous ne comprenez pas très vite apparement. Ici c'est moi le maître », dit-il froidement puis il sortit sa baguette et lança un crucio. Tous tombèrent à terre se tordant de douleur.

Hermione sous la douleur ne remarqua même pas que quelqu'un l'agrippa et la fit sortir de la cellule. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle prit conscience de ce qui se passait. Lucius Malfoy la serrait contre lui, la forçait à avancer le long d'un couloir recouvert d'une tapisserie rouge sang. Elle sentait qu'elle allait à nouveau perdre connaissance. Elle n'avait même pas la force de crier. Mais elle entendit une voix qu'elle reconnut tout de suite : « Père que faites-vous ? demanda Draco d'un ton sec.

_ Comme on dit, je tue le temps, répondit-il.

_ Elle est à moi. Je pensais qu'on s'était mis d'accord. J'ai une petite revanche à prendre, continua Draco en plaçant une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione qui sentait ses jambes défaillir. Draco la rattrappa.

_ D'accord, c'est bien parce que c'est toi et que tu as un compte personnel à régler avec elle. Mais tâche de ne pas trop l'abîmer, je tiens à m'en servir aussi.

_ Je ne te promets rien. »

Puis Draco l'enmena dans une chambre, il la poussa sur le lit. Encore éprouvée par le Crucio, Hermione se laissa tomber comme une poupée de chiffon. Elle réussit à tourner la tête pour voir Draco s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face du lit, la tête enfouie dans ses mains. Il lui semblait qu'ils restèrent ainsi pendant des heures. Au bout d'un moment elle parvint à se redresser sur le lit. Elle étouffa un cri lorsqu'elle fit bouger ses membres douloureux.

Draco la fixa sans rien dire. Un instant elle crut voir quelque chose comme de l'inquiétude dans son regard. Mais vite elle se souvint qu'il était un Death Eater comme McNair l'avait été et elle ne devait s'attendre à rien d'autre que de la souffrance.

Puis soudainement il se leva et colla son oreille à la porte. Il se retourna vers elle. A l'expression sur son visage elle sut que son esprit marchait à tout allure. Quelque chose allait arriver. 

Il s'avança au pieds du lit face à elle. Son expression avait changé, ses yeux n'avaient rien de cruel ou froid. Elle crut l'entendre murmurer désolé avant qu'il ne la giffle à la faire tomber du lit. Sa joue brûlait. Il lui agrippa le bras la forçant à s'alonger sur le lit. Elle était trop choquée par l'attitude de cet homme qui avait le regard d'un ange pour l'entendre la traîter de tous les noms et se rendre compte qu'il déchirait ses vêtements. 

Il retira les siens grâce à un sort, il ne lui restait plus que son boxer. Il s'alongea sur elle. Elle tenta de le repousser mais il lui attrapa les mains les maintenant au-dessus de sa tête. Elle sentit quelque chose de froid entre ses seins lorsqu'il l'embrassa, prenant possession de sa bouche, immiçant sa langue à l'interieur pour l'explorer. Elle parvint à lui mordre la langue et il la laissa reprendre sa respiration. C'est là qu'elle vit le pendentif de Draco, ce serpent qui se balançait au coup de son agresseur. 

Ses yeux bleus étaient toujours aussi inexpressifs. Elle crut y distinguer une ombre de tristesse avant qu'il ne glisse sa main de long de sa cuisse, la faissant frissonner sachant où elle allait s'arrêter.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit. Lucius apparut un sourire aux lèvres : « Je tenais juste à te rappeler que le Maître désir nous voir dans une heure, dit-il nullement gêné par la situation.

_ Une heure ! C'est court », répondit Draco tenant toujours Hermione. Puis il reprit : « Père, tu es en train de gâcher de précieuses secondes, va-t'en, je suis occupé, dit-il en faisant claquer l'elastic de la culotte d'Hermione.

_ Profite s'en bien, c'est mon tour après », dit Lucius avant de sortir de la chambre.

Draco le regarda fermer la porte puis son visage changea complètement, il redevenait inexpressif comme avant l'arrivée de son père. Il retira sa main au grand soulagement d'Hermione. Mais ce fut pour mieux tenir sa main gauche. Il fit pression sur ses phalanges. Toujours sous Draco, Hermione cria lorsque les doigts de sa main craquèrent et restèrent dans un angle anormal. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Il relacha son étreinte et doucement essuya les gouttes qui perlaient sur le visage de sa captive. Puis il lui chuchotta à l'oreille : « Appelle ta baguette avec la main qu'il te reste. »

Elle fit ce qu'il lui dit : « Accio baguette », murmura-t-elle en grimaçant de douleur. A son grand étonnement elle la sentit se placer dans sa main, elle n'en revenait pas. C'était impossible normalement. 

Draco se leva et remit ses vêtements puis dit : « Maintenant tu peux te libérer. »

******************************************************************

**J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**Une petite review pour savoir si je dois continuer !**

**BISOUS A TOUS !!!**

**LittleMiss**


	4. Investigation

**Disclaimer : Bon au cas où personne ne l'aurait compris le monde d'Harry Potter et cie ne m'appartient pas !**

Un grand MERCI vous me motivez, parce que franchement en ce moment j'ai du mal à écrire. Disons que ce chp était aussi à écrire que d'accoucher d'un extincteur !!! (Desolé j suis très métaphore en ce moment, mais j me soigne !)

**Réponses aux reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwws :**

****

**Link9 : **** Pour ce qui est de savoir si Draco est un gentil ou méchant et bah il va falloir attendre. J'aime torturer l'esprit de mes lecteurs !!! En attendant la seul excuse au comportement de Draco c'est qu'il est blond ! Okay c'est nul mais j'ai rien trouvé d'autre pour te faire patienter ! Lol Bisous et merci pour ta reviews !**

**Raphou :**** C'est cool que tu continues à suivre ma fic ça m fait trop plaisir. T'arrête pas en si bon chemin. J'espère que ce chp sera à ton goût ! Biz**

Natakou : J peux pas réaliser tout tes souhaîts ! Mais sache que j'ai quelques « petits » projets pour notre Draco ! Bisous, voilà la suite tout beau tout chaud ! 

**Pandoria : ****Ca me fait pariculièrement plaisir que tu trouves ma fic pas conventionnel et j'espère qu'elle continuera à ne pas l'être ! Bisous et merci !**

**AngesdesFees :**** Bah il suffisait de demander et voilà ta suite ! Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews, biz !**

**BONNE LECTURE. **

**Un petit conseil : ****si vous avez sous la main un CD avec des chansons qui vous font bien triper, n'hésitez pas à le mettre à fond pendant la lecture de ce chp surtout à partir du milieu. Vous verrez pourquoi en lisant !**

**LittleMiss**

*********************************

APRES LA GUERRE 

**Chapitre 4 :**

Hermione glissa le bijou dans sa poche et entre deux gorgées de bière prit connaissance des pièces du dossier. Elle accéda aux souvenirs de Zabini et Finigan lorsqu'ils avaient découvert le cadavre de Moody et vu Draco s'enfuir. Ensuite elle observa le plan de la ville grâce à l'holograme contenu dans la sphère.

Finalement elle décida de s'y rendre.

Rapidement elle se changea et opta pour une chemise et un pantalon noir. Elle enfila sa veste à tranplana à Longway, plus précisement dans la rue où le crime avait eu lieu.

La ville était essentiellement moldu mais il y avait tout de même une communauté de sorciers (et pas des plus vertueux !) Ces deux mondes ne se mélangeaient jamais et pourtant vivaient côte à côte.

Discrètement, elle s'arrêta dans une des ruelles adjacentes. Celle-ci était déserte mise à part les quelques rongeurs grouillant dans les poubelles.

Du regard elle parcourut les allentours. De là où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait voir l'arbre au pied duquel Moody s'était vidé de son sang. Comme elle l'avait peu connu, se retrouver sur le lieu de son assassinat ne l'affectait pas. Elle était de toute façon décidée à mener à bien sa mission, peut-être même sa dernière mission. Elle ne put s'empêcher de maudir Severus. Mais elle se reprit, il y avait un temps pour tout.

Elle continua son inspection. La plus part des magasins étaient ouverts à cette heure-ci de l'après-midi. Son regard fut attiré par une boutique. Il n'y avait qu'une porte en verre de teint noir avec un simple écriteau marquant « ouvert ».

Un bruit attira son attention, elle leva les yeux au ciel et vit une chouette se diriger vers elle. L'animal lui déposa un parchemin. Elle prit soin de regarder le cachet de cire et reconnut celui de Severus. Le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix en avait normalement un spécifique. Ainsi cette lettre était à titre personnel. 

Hermione pensa : « Je suis sous les ordres de Severus, en tant que chef de l'Ordre, mais pas du professeur Snape, je suis donc libre de refuser. »

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage : « Tiens rapporte ce message à Severus Snape. » dit-elle en rattachant le parchemin intact. L'animal s'envola accomplir sa mission et Hermione, bien décidée à faire de même, traversa la rue, poussa la porte de la mystérieuse boutique et entra.

La porte se referma derrière elle, la laissa face à un long couloir sombre, éclairé par des dessins lumineux. 

C'étaient des serpents, ils semblaient se mouvoir en même temps qu'elle avançait. A chaque fois qu'elle s'arrêtait et leva la tête ils étaient là glissant lentement sans faire de bruit. Hermione réspira un bon coup et decida de ne plus regarder cet étrange plafond qui ne faisait que lui donner des frissons à chaque fois qu'elle apercevait les réptils lumineux. Pour se rassurer elle garda sa main dans sa poche où se trouvait sa baguette. 

Finalement elle trouva au bout du couloir une petite pièce avec un grand-père derrière un comptoir lisant un parchemin.

Il la regarda et parut surpris : « Que faites-vous là sorcière ?

_ Je suis envoyés par le ministère pour vérifier si vos permis sont conformes à vos installations », mentit-elle sans trop faire de zèle.

Heureusement il la crut et alla chercher les documents. Cela lui permit de gagner un peu de temps pour savoir à quoi servait cet étrange endroit. Elle se pencha par-dessus le comptoir pour voir ce qu'il y avait derrière. Mais elle n'aperçut que des caisses visiblement emplies de parchemins, comme celui qu'il devait lire quand elle était arrivée.

Le vieille homme revint et lui tendit les papiers : « Voilà les permis, Madame. »

Elle les saisit mais n'eut pas le temps d'y jeter un œil qu'il brandit sa baguette et lui lança un Crucio. Elle l'évita de justesse. Sans perdre un seconde, elle lui colla une droite en pleine face. (NDA : Sans pitié pour le 3ème age !!!)

Le grand-père, KO, tomba par terre. Elle passa de l'autre côté du comptoir : « Et bah, tu n'y es pas allée de main-morte ! dit-elle en lui prenant sa baguette. Ca y est j me mets à parler toute seule ! Bon voyons ce que tu voulais me cacher. » 

Elle trouva un escalier dissimulé derrière les caisses et sans faire de bruit decendit les marches. Son cœur battait plus fort, sa main était crispé sur sa baguette. L'excitation la gagnait. L'adrénaline, ce mélange de peur et de plaisir avait toujours eu un effet oefforique sur elle. Là, elle se sentait dans son élément. Il n'y avait pas Severus pour la virer, ni d'Ordre du Phénix. Seulement elle et l'inconnu, le danger.

Elle se retrouva finalement face à une porte, doucement elle tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte en grand devant elle. 

Ce qu'elle vit la surprit énormément. Rapidement elle rangea sa baguette pour ne pas avoir l'air suspecte face à la centaine de sorciers présent dans la salle, dansant sur de la musique hardcore. Elle avança et sentit que la porte s'était refermée derrière elle.

Rapidement elle s'engouffra dans la foule. Les spotes de lumière fonctionaient en rythme avec la musique, balaillant la foule et le son de plus en plus lourd guidait les gestes des sorciers sur la piste. Hermione ne douta pas un seul instant qu'il y avait de la défonce dans l'air ! 

C'était une soirée clandestine reservée aux sorciers. Elle en avait souvent entendu parlé par des indiques. C'était là où ils trouvaient les informations intéressantes sur les Death Eaters.

Elle réussit à repérer les toilettes et après avoir passé les rideaux de fumées elle s'y enferma. Elle avait besoin de changer de tenue pour passer inaperçue dans la soirée. 

D'un coup de baguette, elle changea sa veste et sa chemise en un tee-shirt noir transparant sauf au niveau des seins. Elle fit rétrécir son pantalon d'une taille pour qu'il soit plus moulant, attacha ses cheveux pour révéler son cou. Elle allait sortir quand finalement elle décida subitement de mettre le pendentif de Draco. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas le faire, mais une voix en elle lui disait qu'il ne trouverait pas meilleure place qu'autour de son cou.

Elle sortit, se faufilla entre les sorciers qui discutaient apparement du pris de la dose, quand elle sentit une main lui glisser quelque chose dans la poche. Puis elle la main s'attarda sur ses fesses, elle se bougea rapidement et ne put voir qui c'était. De tout façon avec le  monde qu'il y avait, ce type de contact allait être fréquents, se dit-elle.

Elle regarda dans sa poche et en sortit un timbre avec dessus un D. Tout de suite elle reconnut que c'était une dose de Delirium. Cela tombait bien puisque son fournisseur habituel ne voulait plus d'elle !

******************************************************

**Je sais c'est pas très cool la façon dont j'ai fini ce chp mais c'est parce que la suite est pas facile à écrire, j voulais pas vous faire attendre encore des semaines ! **

**Mais j pense qu'après le chp5 ça ira mieux. J'ai bcp d'idées pour notre cher Draco et Hermione (Niark ! Niark !)**

**Comme d'hab dite- moi si j continue ou pas ! REVIEWS**

**Bisous à toutes !**

**LitteMiss**


	5. Mission accomplie?

**Disclaimer :**** HP et cie ne m'appartient pas tout est à JKR**

**Un immense merci à mes revieweuses Pandoria, Cily et Dready Girl. Vos encouragements sont de vrais petits bonheurs pour moi !**

**Vous allez voir les choses interessantes vont commencer, enfin je ne vous en dis pas plus !**

**BONNE LECTURE**

******************************************

APRES LA GUERRE 

****

**Chapitre 5 : Mission accomplie ?**

Accoudée au bar, Hermione en était à son troisième gin tonic. Sans se faire remarquer, elle avait observé les vas-et-viens des sorciers et avait réussi à repérer les organisateurs de la soirée clandestine.

Finalement elle se décida à bouger. Pour la quatrième fois, un type, au crâne rasé d'une trentaine d'années apparement, allait passer derrière le rideau noir à gauche du bar. Depuis le temps qu'elle était là à observer, il était le seul à y aller.

Elle quitta le bar, se faufilla dans la foule agitée par la musique et sortit sa baguette. L'homme atteignit le rideau et se glissa derrière. Hermione fit de même. Elle se retrouva dans une large pièce simplement délimitée par des rideaux.

L'homme se retourna et voulut dire quelque chose, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il tomba inanimé grâce à un sort d'endormissement. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de cacher son corps car elle entendit une voix qui lui était familière.

Discrètement elle est jeta un coup d'œil derrière un des rideaux et apperçut Draco Malfoy. Il était enchaîné à un mur et apparement blessé à l'épaule.

De là où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait deviner grâce à l'ombre sur le mur qu'il y avait une autre personne.

Ce qui lui fut d'ailleurs confirmée lorsque Draco se remit à parler : « Allons, dis moi combien ils t'ont donné pour faire le sal boulot ? J'espère au moins que tu ne m'as pas brad ! dit-il avec son habituel sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être exaspérant à toujours ce comporter ainsi, pensa Hermione. Même enchaîné et blessé, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire le malin !

_ Et qu'est- ce qui te dit que c'est moi qui vais m'en charger ? répliqua l'autre.

_ Pour être franc, tu as la gueule de l'emploi. Tu es aussi laid qu'un elfe de maison ! » répondit Draco.

L'homme furieux lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes.

Bien fait ! se dit Hermione qui aussitôt se donna une giffle mentale. Tu as un boulot à faire, tu n'es pas là pour attendre que quelqu'un le démolisse à ta place !

Le blond se retint de crier de douleur et lorsqu'il reprit son souffle, se mit à rire.

« C'est ça, rit autant que tu peux car bienôt tout sera fini pour toi, » ajouta l'autre avant de partir.

Hermione se dépêcha de passer derrière le rideau dès qu'elle fut sûr qu'il ne restait plus que le fugitif.

Ce dernier l'aperçut : « Ah Granger, tu es l ! dit Daco. C'est toi qui va m'achever ?

_ Si tu continues à parler, oui et ce sera avec grand plaisir. » chuchotta-t-elle en s'approchant de lui de manière à ce qu'ils soient face à face.

Soudain Draco avança son visage jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celles d'Hermione. Mais il ne put aller plus loin car ses chaines le retinrent.

Hermione lui sourit et lui donna une giffle.

« Aïe, mais ça fait mal Granger !

_ Tu ne mérites rien d'autre que ça, Malfoy », répliqua-t-elle furieuse.

« Tu peux marcher ?

_ Je préfererai que tu me portes. »

Hermione leva à nouveau la main, mais cette fois-ci il la bloqua malgré ses chaines : « C'est bon, t'énerve pas. Je disais ça juste pour détendre l'atmosphère.

_ Crétin, murmura-t-elle.

_ Entre nous deux c'est toi la plus stupide. On ne pourra jamais sortir d'ici vivant. Il y a plus d'une centaine de sorciers qui ne laisseront pas une Auror junkie gâcher leur petite soirée.

_ Ta gueule Malfoy, ou je te stupéfixe.

_ OK, ma sang-de-bourbe. »

Elle ne répliqua pas, car elle ne voulait pas perdre son temps à se disputer avec cet _abruti, borné, arrogant de Slytherin._

Grâce à un sort elle le détacha du mur mais elle le garda mains liées. Puis elle le força à se lever.

Alors qu'il allait se mettre à parler, elle le menaça de lui lancer un silencio ce qui le convainqut de garder silence de lui même.

Sans protester il la suivit et sans encombre ils retournèrent dans la salle. Ils se tenaient pratiquement collé l'un contre l'autre pour que l'on ne puisse pas remarquer ses chaînes. 

Hermione sentait le souffle chaud de Draco sur sa nuque alors qu'ils avancèrent dans la foule. D'une main elle tenait ses chaînes si bien que son dos était pressé contre le torse de son captif. Elle commençait à avoir chaud, seuls les spotes de lumière lui permettait de savoir à peu près où ils allaient.

Soudain elle sentit son souffle sur son oreille, il lui murmura : « Il te plait mon pendentif ? »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'une lueur verte vint pourfendre la foule, puis il y eut des cris de panique. Les sorciers courraient dans tous les sens, malgré cela la musique continuait. Hermione sortit sa baguette prête à riposter. Elle se retourna vers Draco, lui aussi était alerte.

Une femme s'écroula à ses pieds, une marre de sang commençait à se former autour d'elle.

Elle entendit un Avada Kevadra et à temps évita la lumière mortelle. D'un coup Draco tira ses chaînes. Surprise elle les lâcha et sans qu'elle ne puisse se défendre il les passa autour d'elle. Il la serra contre lui alors que d'autres cadavres s'amoncellaient sur la piste de danse.

Une seconde plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, l'air était tout à fait différent. Il les avait fait transplaner, déduit-elle.

Sans perdre un instant , elle fit passer les chaînes au-dessus de sa tête et put ainsi se dégager de son étreinte.

« Malfoy, où sommes-nous ? » demanda-t-elle en élevant plus la voix qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Il ne lui répondit pas. Elle sortit sa baguette et illumina ainsi l'endroit.

Ils se trouvaient dans un souterrain. Enervé elle s'avança vers Draco prête à lui démolir le portrait, mais elle s'immobillisa. Il avait une étrange expression sur le visage, ses yeux d'un bleu pâle étaient comme figés.

Il s'effondra. Hermione se précipita vers lui. Il avait perdu connaissance. Alors qu'elle tentait de le ramener à lui, du sang imprégnait ses vêtements. Rapidement elle en trouva l'origine. Au-dessus de sa hanche il avait une plaie qui saignait avec abondance.

« Non Malfoy, je t'interdis de mourir maintenant » dit-elle en tentant d'arrêter l'hémoragie.

***************************************************

**J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**Si vous voulez connaître la suite, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !!!! REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Bye !**


End file.
